Heart of the Mountie
by mlp814
Summary: What happens when Jack leaves for the Northern Territories? Will he be able to make it home to Elisabeth and everyone else in Hope Valley soon? What will happen when he gets there? on permanent hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The path twisted and turned as Jack rode off int the woods. He paused when he was always into the woods and looked back, trying to see the tall white church or some of the old buildings at the edges Hope Valley. His heart was in two. Half was still there, with Elisabeth while the other was still in his chest, pulling him towards the Northern Territory's. God did it hurt. He knew that if he didn't get moving now, he would turn that horse around and go flying back to Hope Valley and Elisabeth and never let her go again. So with the pain cutting into him like a knife, he rode faster into the woods and didn't look back again.

It took him three days to makes it to his post. When he got there, he could see just how bad it was. There was flats land all around him and two big tents set up towards the back of camp. One for battle plans and one probably a makeshift hospital. There were smaller tents for two Mounties each. He hadn't eaten lunch the past two days. Elisabeth had packed him most of his food, with help from Abigail. He would miss her cooking and the cafe. He thought about the night he proposed to Elisabeth. Abigail had helped him set up the candles. He thought about the talk he had had with her that early afternoon. He had asked Abigail to take care of Elisabeth when he left. He know that she might not even eat if no one forced her to. She would be worried sick and it wouldn't do her or the children any good if she stayed home in bed doing nothing. He knew that Abigail was strong enough force her to move if she needed to. He had asked Cody to tell all of the children to especially good for the next week. He hadn't touched the food that Elisabeth had made because he knew he would miss her too much. It was also one of the two things that he had from Elizabeth. The other was a picture of her that he had drawn. He had showed it to her once to see what she thought and she had loved it. One night he had been away on a short assignment that lasted just a day but that night he had really missed her. As it turned out, Elizabeth had written a small message in the back at some point, he didn't know when she had done it. It read, "My heart is always with you as yours is with mine. Love, Elizabeth".

As Jack swung off his horse, he saw some Mounties with broken arms and legs; most of their faces were covered in dirt and had scars on them. He could see many of the younger ones who looked less then eager to be there. "Jack!" He turned to find Corporal Williams walking towards him. "I am pleased you made it. We need you." "What do you need me to do?" Jack got straight to the point. I need you to lead a squad of Mounties." "Done." "Let me show you where they are". Jack nodded and followed Williams further into camp. He left his horse there knowing that someone would come to take care of him. As he was led between the smaller tents, he started to notice the small fires that had been built in between them. Many men were gathered around them, huddling in blankets and trying to keep warm. It was late fall and it was cold enough to want coats and blankets but not cold enough to snow yet. He was happy about that because that meant that Elizabeth wouldn't be too cold back home. Williams stopped behind a group of young men, probably young graduates fresh out of the academy. "Gentleman", he addressed. The group of six all turned and when they saw the higher ranking officer, they jumped up and quickly fell into line; saluting and still. "This is Constible Jack Thortan. He is your commanding officer." He then turned Jack. "They are eager to learn but don't have that much experience in the field. I'll leave you to it." Jack nodded but his eyes didn't leave the men. It was time to wip these young ones into shape.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night after dinner, while his men were chatting way around the campfire. Jack pulled out his drawing of Elizabeth. As he traced the words on the back, he tried his hardest to imagine her voice in his head saying the words. "JACK!" Jack jerked his head up to look at the soldier who had yelled his name. It was Cole Jackson. "We wanted to know if you had a girl back home. What were you thinking about?" Jack smirked. He joined the group and showed the drawing of Elizabeth. "That's my fiancé, Elizabeth. She's a teacher in Hope Valley. She's got the biggest heart in the world. Her best friend, Abigail owns a cafe. She makes the best food on this side of the boarder." "When did you propose?" It was John Billings. "About three days ago; the night before I left." Some of the men shook their heads while others patted Jack on the back. "Sorry, man," a few of them muttered. "Elizabeth is strong. I wouldn't have come unless I knew that she would be taken care of and Abigail's like her big sister so I know she'll take care her. She knows how to reach me if anything goes wrong." Who did they send to Hope Valley when you left?" "I didn't let them send anyone else. The man I needed already lives in Hope Valley. Bill Avery, one of my superiors took over for me and he'll ride out here if he really needs my help." "I trust him and he knows everyone there. It would be easier to have someone everyone trusts then to have someone that they don't know there and who probably doesn't know how to handle things." The young men nodded along. It made sense. " How did you and Elisabeth meet?" Jack laughed as he recalled how he had been dragged to what was then Coal Valley. "Well, a very wealthy man named Mr. Thatcher can into Headquarters one day and told me that he needed a Mountie escort for his daughter to a place called Coal Valley. They assigned me to the case even though I really didn't want it. But they said that if I did this one assignment, I would be able to go to the assignment I really wanted- a job in Cape Fullerton." When I arrived, I knew that I was going to absolutely hate it. I had to break up a fight before I even got to town! But then when I did, I went to meet this teacher. The school was in the Solon! And the teacher, she was way out of her depth. She came from the city; Hamilton to be exact. Sh didn't look like she had worked a day I her life. She was in a dress that looked like a ball gown!" He laughed shortly. "She was so independent; at least she thought so. Her first night, she burned down her house! But in the end, she pulled through. Abigail let her stay at her house for a while and she got the children to listen to her in the end. She became a part of the community. She's what keeps the people of Hope Valley together." Michel Belese the youngest in the group turned to the others. "Man, I wish I had a girl like that back home." The others agreed. "Maybe, when this is over, you can come with me and meet her. She's amazing!" His men looked at each other and said in unison, "He's a goner." "Hey! Just for that, tomorrow: fifty push-ups." They all groaned but went into their tents for the night. They knew that they would be getting up early the next day and they needed to get their sleep so they could be prepared for anything Jack threw at them. Jack smirked at his soldiers retreating backs. They were right; he couldn't deny that. Now that he was alone, he looked up at the starry night sky and whispered, "I love you so much, Elisabeth. Pleas, God keep her safe. Keep everyone in Hope Valley safe." He had stated doing this every time he left for an over night trip. It made him feel close to her and he hoped that in some way, Elisabeth knew he was okay. The sharp pain he'd felt she. He had first left home yesterday morning, came back. He missed her so much it physically hurt. As he layer down to sleep for the night, he placed his picture if Elisabeth under his pillow. She would be with him one way or another. Tomorrow, he would train his men on how to win this war so he could run back to his home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Already boys, up and at 'em!" It was four in the morning and Jack had decided that the best way to train his recruits was to put them through all of the vigorous train that he'd been through. That included fifty jumping jacks, fifty push ups, and a run that would last five miles. Believe it or not, this was something that brought him joy. He didn't realize how much he missed this. It would be a good distraction from Hope Valley and Elisabeth. Not that he didn't want to think of her; only that the quicker he got his men trained, the quicker the battles would be and sooner he would be back in Hope Valley with Elisabeth in his arms and not just on his mind. He smiled as he heard his men groan. "Really, Jack? What time is it?" It sounded like Michel. "Time for you to start training. The sooner we start the sooner the battles and the sooner you get to go home!" Jack spread his logic to his twelve men. 'And the sooner I get back home to you, Elisabeth', he thought. When they heard that, all of the soldiers crawled out of bed much faster. 'Well, I know what motivates them. That's a start'. After twenty laps around the camp, thirty jumping jacks and fifty push ups, they all headed to the food tent. Jack watched as his men got their food and sat down at their table. He knew that all of the other commanding officers where sitting at a table but he preferred to sit with his men. He wanted to get to know the men whom he would be fighting with. "So what's your guys stories?" One at a time, they all told their stores about being single, engaged and married. How they were fathers and had an amazing sons and daughters and both. How they had brothers and sisters. After lunch, it was back to work. This time they worked on traps. Setting traps and knowing where they were was very effective when it came to capturing bad guys. Later, they went hiking through the woods. Mainly to get the lay of the land, but to also find good spots to set their traps. Tomorrow, they would be going to the fighting grounds. They went to bed early. They wanted as much sleep as they could get. They didn't know when they would be back at camp. As usual, before Jack went to bed that night, he pulled out Elisabeth's photograph and talked as if she were with him. God, he missed her. Suddenly, Corporal Williams called him over. "You've got mail," he said shortly. On the front, it said 'To Constable Thornton' On the back was a stamp with the letters HV . He couldn't believe it! It was a letter from home! Maybe a letter from Elisabeth! God had answered his prayer. He ripped it open right there, not bothering to go back to his tent to do it in private. He didn't read it at first. Instead his eyes flew to the bottom of the page he see if it was truly the love of his life. It wasn't. It was from Abigail. This was a surprise. Why would Abigail-something was wrong! That had to be the only reason why she would send him mail, right? He started from the beginning.

First, because I know you went to the bottom of this page to see if it was Elizabeth and it was not, I will ease your worry. Elizabeth is fine; missing you more than anything but she is strong. Hope Valley is also fine. We have gained a doctor in your absence. Both Frank and Bill are doing rounds and checking the outskirts of HV. Elizabeth keeps busy with the children and I am doing everything I can to take care of both her and the town. The best thing you can do right now for her is not worry and come home alive. Do your best to keep sending her letters, it give her faith and hope when things look grim. The children are being especially nice and trying to be on their best behavior. I think they and their parents see how hard this is for her and they want to make it as easy for her as possible during this time. I will send some food with the mountie that was sent here so it makes it back to you. I believe Elizabeth will send a letter as well. Come home, Jack and may God be with you and your men.

-Abigail

Jack turned to Corporal Williams. "You sent a Mountie to Hope Valley?" Unknown to Jack, the Corporal had heard about his engagement and had sent a Mountie to Cape Fullerton. He had needed to send word to his boss but had given the mountie private instructions to stop by Hope Valley. The corporal nodded. "I also got a letter from Bill Avery asking for you to have some time off before the holidays. You leave on the twenty-second. You'll come back on Christmas Eve. This is my Christmas gift to you. And only because I owe Avery one, so don't go running around telling everyone I'm a softy." Jack smiled greatfully. "I wouldn't dream of it, sir." He couldn't wait to get home! Sure it would be six months but he was going to see his Elisabeth! Now it was all about waiting. He could busy himself doing what he loved: protecting innocent people. He went into his tent and before he went to bed, he said his pray. "I love you so much, Elisabeth. Pleas, God keep her safe. Keep everyone in Hope Valley safe. He went to sleep, dreaming of being home with Elisabeth at Abigail's, eating her amazing pie, being surrounded by Bill, Frank, Lee, and all of his friends.


End file.
